


Pack Evolution

by Creed Cascade (creedcascade), Echosrevenge



Series: Pack Universe [3]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creedcascade/pseuds/Creed%20Cascade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echosrevenge/pseuds/Echosrevenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remy is caught by the twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack Evolution

Logan’s past had always been a mystery. He hadn’t aged in at least two decades and probably more. They didn’t know who his parents were or how his gift had affected his growth as a child. The boys were proving to be just as big of a mystery. They appeared to be physically younger than their chronological age and Logan and Scott had began to wonder how long it would take for the twins to reach maturity at this slowed growth rate.

"I think," Hank said to Cyclops and Wolverine. "I think I've found out why the boys are growing so slowly. It's an easy fix and it would probably be better for them not to drag out the rest of adolescence. All it would take is a shot to return growth to normal.. They'd just have to take several supplements daily to make sure their bodies can create enough Adamantium."

"How will they age when they stop growing?" Logan asked. He knew his slowed aging was both a curse and a blessing.

"They're going to age just like you, Logan. It's just that when their genome was altered to allow them to produce their own Adamantium it disrupted their normal growth cycle. All we would be doing is fixing that," Hank answered.

“How long are we talking here?” Scott asked. He was kind of sad at the idea of loosing his little boys after it felt like they’d just found them.

"I don't know for sure. They will likely grow faster then normal though," Hank paused to look carefully at both of them. "It will be up to both you if they should get the shot, but I think it's going to be healthiest for them in the long run. I'm almost sure they've gotten the shots, or something similar before in order to get them to this stage of development, but since they left the compound I'm guessing they've only aged a few months over the years."

“Oh,” Scott said, reaching out to hold Wolverine’s hand. The degree to which the boys had been used as medical experiments always wrenched his heart. “If it’s best for them, then we’ll do it. I just… I’m going to miss that they’ll need me… us.”

"That won't change too much, Cyke. We'll always be pack. Plus they're going to need us even more for a while if they are growing up faster then normal," Wolverine said. "We should talk to them about it though before we decide for sure."

“They’re smart boys,” Hank said. “They’re emotional, psychological and linguistic development has increased almost miraculously since they’ve been with you.”

Whatever Cyclops was about to say was cut off by Storm's voice floating over the intercom. "Scott, Logan, you'd better get to the main room. The twins seem to have a problem." They could all hear growls and snarls in the background.

That was a line they’d heard more than once. The boys were always getting into some sort of trouble. Cyclops and Wolverine rushed out of the lab and to the main room before stopping dead in their tracks when they saw that Gambit was backed into the corner. The twins were standing in front of him with their claws extended at some pretty, blonde, anorexic looking girl. They had only seen this sort of behaviour from the boys before when it came to them, never anyone else.

"Boys," Wolverine's voice boomed as he and Cyclops walked toward them. "What’s going on here?"

“Damn female!” Zeta growled and then Epsilon finished for his brother. “The female is trying to take away our Beta!”

Wolverine didn't have to turn his head to know that Cyclops had a confused expression on his face. It was probably the same look Remy was sporting at the moment. This could get messy if Remy didn't want to be their Beta. "I think you should go home now," Wolverine said to the girl. When she had walked out and closed the door behind her, Wolverine turned to the twins and Remy. "All three of you get up into my room now. We need to talk."

Remy was gapping like a fish, but the boys seemed much happier now that the woman was gone. They sheathed their claws and started to tug at Remy’s clothes. “It’s okay, we saved you.”

In spite of what was going on, Cyclops had to fight back a laugh at the look on Remy's face as he was practically dragged off. "Thanks for calling us, Storm," he said while carefully avoiding Jean's gaze. He and Wolverine were already moving to follow the boys and he didn't want to let her start another rant and distract them.

They finally made it back to Logan and Scott’s suite and waited until they were all seated before they began the question. Of course, the boys had sat on the smaller couch on either side of Remy and he was still looking shell-shocked.

“Shoot me, s’il vous plait?” Remy groaned.

"Boys, you need to explain to Remy here what's going on. You can't just decide something like this without asking him," Wolverine said.

“Why would we need to ask him?” Zeta asked.

“Yeah, he’s already ours,” Epsilon scowled.

"Either explain to him what's going on or I'll explain it after I send you both to your room," Wolverine growled back. "Look at how nervous your making him by acting like this without telling him why." Wolverine thought that Remy would be able to handle the boys whatever his answer was and didn't really want to make himself the middleman here.

The Twins exchanged looks and then each patted Remy’s shoulder. “Poor Beta,” Zeta all but cooed. “It was that girl, wasn’t it? We don’t like girls. You’re already our beta, so we’re just waiting until we’re old enough that we can take you as our mate. You’d be good for the pack.”

"Remy's da Beta? When dis happen?" Remy asked looking back and forth between Epsilon and Zeta.

“Duh, you’ve always been a beta,” Epsilon explained. “Just like Alpha’s Beta. But now you’re our Beta. We thought that maybe Alpha might want you, but he seems happy with just one Beta.”

"He'd better be," Cyclops muttered and shot Wolverine a pointed look. "It's Remy's choice though boys," he said, raising his voice to normal. "You can't make him be your Beta if he doesn't want too."

Remy gulped openly, “Hey now, you’re nice petite friends of Remy’s, but Remy needs a grown up and da idea of waiting don’t settle too good…”

Both boys started growling at that. "No, our Beta," they said in unison. "Alpha can take care of you if you can't wait," Zeta said. "But you can't go outside the pack," Epsilon finished.

Remy gapped at them and looked at Wolverine before his cheeks turned bright red with a heavy blush. “Now boys, you just got a lil’ crush on Remy. Dat’s normal, but Remy is a grownup and likes other grownups. Female grownups.”

"You don't want to be our Beta?" both boys asked looking ready to cry. "But you let us bring you food and play with you."

“That’s cause Remy likes ya… you’re my friends,” Gambit said quickly. Whenever they gave him that look, it usually involved him getting dragged along on some adventure that usually ended with something flooded or broken.

"But we know you like Alpha and now Beta. We can smell it," Zeta said. "We'll be like Alpha when we grow up so you'll like us too right?"

“Ahhh… ahhh….” Remy sputtered and looked up desperately at Wolverine for help.

Wolverine just shrugged. He was pretty sure the boys were right, but he wasn't going to confirm that fact in front of Cyclops. Plus this was something they were going to have to work out by themselves. He just planned to make sure no one got hurt.

“We’ll stay friends. Promise,” Remy tried to pacify the boys. He didn’t quite like that kids had made themselves higher on the social hierarchy of the “pack” and therefore his protectors. It was cute, but they had chased off his date.

Both boys eye’s narrowed and they pulled back from Remy. "Alpha, why doesn't Remy want to be our Beta? We'll take care of him as good as you take care of your Beta."

Wolverine looked at Cyclops wryly and said, “Betas usually aren’t happy about being Betas until they’re caught.”

"Do you want us to catch you?" the boys asked looking back at Remy. "We can go hunting right now, but we still think you're already our Beta."

Remy groaned into his hands and then looked up at Scott. “Remy not dat submissive, is he? Remy’s a bad boy… how’d I become a… Beta like you?”

"Yeah, I'm a Beta, but do I seem that submissive to you?" Cyclops asked with a chuckle. "They've been treating you like their Beta for a while now and taking care of you. It's just now we know about it. I hadn't really realized what was going on either."

“Yeah, we feed you and keep strange females away from you…” Zeta said, nodding enthusiastically. His brother added, “Yeah, and we keep Alpha from yelling at you when you mess up!”

"Boys, maybe you need to give Remy some time to think about this," Wolverine said. "If he doesn't want to be your Beta you can't force him."

“But if he’s not our Beta, then he’ll be someone else’s Beta,” Epsilon growled. “And we don’t want that. We’ll be grown up soon, right Alpha?”

"It will probably take a few years, boys, but you will be grown up soon," Wolverine said then looked almost apologetically at Remy. "You're going to have to decide before they're grown up, but I think you'd be good for them."

“You’re talkin’ about an arranged marriage,” Remy gapped at him.

"Not really. They picked you without any interference from Cyke or I, but it's my right to approve whoever they want to bring into the pack." Wolverine wished he was just about anywhere else at the moment. He knew Cyke was being way too quiet and saving up questions and comments for later when they were alone.

“Gambit, you should know something,” Cyclops said. “Obviously, the boys already were able to read it from us with their gift, but Hank’s come up with a way to accelerate their growth to normal. You might forget it sometimes… but they look younger than they actually are. They’re actually fifteen years old. Their minds and instincts are staring to catch up.”

"Remy can think about dis?" Remy said looking around. "Dis like a permanent thing, ain’t it?"

Before the boys could protest, Wolverine said, “You’re more than entitled to think about it. Ya want me to keep the twins away for you while ya do?”

"We'll leave him alone," Epsilon said. The twins got up off the couch and went over to sit in Logan and Scott's laps without looking at Remy at all.

Remy felt like a heel. “Maybe Remy ready to settle down in like ten years?”

"We'll find another Beta if you don't want us," Zeta said still not looking up. "We can take care of your Beta until then, right?" Epsilon asked Wolverine.

“Of course you can,” Wolverine agreed.

“Remy could let ya take of him…” Gambit decided in an instant. He couldn’t stand the disappointment in their voices or the tears in their eyes. He was sure he could handle them and just sneak dating some women on the side.

"You want to be our Beta?" both boys asked looking at him now.

What harm could it do to agree to be their Beta? It would keep them happy and in a few months or years they would have another crush on someone else. He knew he wanted to stay in their lives as Logan, Scott, Epsilon and Zeta had slowly become his family. “Oui, Remy be your Beta.”

Wolverine let the boys a minute to give Remy a hug. "Okay, now boys, I need to talk to your Beta privately."

“Okay,” the boys agreed readily. “Can we go watch TV?” They weren’t allowed to do it, but that didn’t stop them from asking.

"I'm sure you can find something else to do," Cyclops said. He might be distracted, but he wasn't too distracted to let them sneak that question by. If he'd known what they were going to do instead, he might have tried a different answer.

“Yes, Beta,” the twins echoed and ran out of the room. They had their own idea of what was fun.

Wolverine waited until they were well out of range before turning to fix Remy with a hard look. "I just want to make sure you realize what you've agreed to, boy. You’re their Beta and part of this pack now. They plan on taking you as their mate in a few years when they are ready. They don't own you, but you'd better be as loyal to them as they are to you. If not, I won't be very happy with you and I don't think Scott will be either." Wolverine paused to let his words sink in then continued. "You'll be good for them and they'll be good for you or I would not have let this happen. If you want out, boy, this is your last chance."

“What you’re talkin’ about sounds nice, eh, but da boys only got a lil’ crush on Remy,” Gambit insisted. “They’ll grow outta it.”

"They won't. They've picked you as their mate," Wolverine looked over at Cyclops, not sure how to convince Remy. "You do this thinking it will pass and you're just going to hurt them, bad."

“What it’s not like ya mate for life or anything, eh?” Gambit laughed a little and his eyes dashed from Cyclops to Wolverine.

"What do you think?" Cyclops said running a hand along Wolverine's thigh. "Of course they mate for life. Just like Logan. If all they wanted was a fling they wouldn't call you their Beta or say they planned to make you their mate. You'll be as good as married to them."

“But they’re just kids…” Remy protested. “We can see when they’re older, but you’ll see. They’ll want someone else. No one usually sticks around Remy long, but I’m willing to keep them happy. How long we talkin’?”

"It's permanent," Wolverine growled. "Don't you get it, boy, you'll be pack. Long as any of us is alive you'll be part of the pack."

Remy fidgeted with his hands. He liked the idea of having a family and he couldn’t deny that he found Wolverine attractive. So what, he’d all but agreed to an arranged marriage with Wolverine’s sons? “Oui, but if they change their minds, then Remy let them go.”

"Fine, but that's not gonna happen," Wolverine said then cocked his head to the side. "Sounds like they just got back to their room with all your stuff. They aren't going to want you sleeping in a different room then them any more." No one could have missed the worried look that flashed across Remy's face at that. "Don't worry, we'll get you your own bed. They don't want anything more then to make sure you're safe at night."

“But… but…” Remy stuttered just as the boys yelled through the door. “Can we come out now? You done yelling at Gumbo yet?”

 

One year later…

"Boys!" Cyclops poked his head through the door to the room the twins had shared with Remy for over a year now. "I know you were up late last night training, but Hank wants to run those tests in ten minutes."

The twins still insisted on sharing the same bed, but as they had grown, they had replaced the small single they shared for a queen. During the last year they had aged almost three years and now they stood over six feet. Hank said that they would finish off at 6’4" or 6'5" and top well over 200 pounds.

There was an echo of grunts from the bed and they barely acknowledged Scott’s presence. They already had the moodiness and appetites of teenagers.

"Remy," Scott called out. "Make sure they're ready to go in five minutes." He waited until Remy sat up rubbing his eyes on his bed, the bed wedged against the wall with the twins' bed between it and the door. Knowing the boys would be up in time he stumbled back into his room. "Logan, remind me again why we decided to do night training last night," he said through a yawn.

“Cause ya thought it might wear the twins out?” Wolverine supplied happily. One of the side effects of the boy’s accelerated growth was they pretty much ate everything in sight and had so much energy that they were just about burst.

"You're all just too energetic," Cyclops groused. "They are coming along nicely though. I'm thinking they can start working with us almost full time soon. We're just going to need to talk to them about Remy. They can't treat him like their Beta while working. They need to be all respectful like you are with me." He tried to keep a straight face, but a snicker escaped when Wolverine just looked at him.

"They just love their Beta," Wolverine quipped back. “Just love like I love and respect my perfect, docile Beta.”

"Oh yeah, you’re respectful alright," Scott grumbled. "Maybe the problem is that they're miniature versions of you… well, maybe not so miniature anymore."

"I'll talk to them later," Wolverine said while banging on the door to let the boys know all three of them should be ready.

The door swept open and Remy came out muttering under their breath. “You try and get them up. They no listen to Remy. Just keep snoring at me.”

"Boys!" Wolverine bellowed, "You got ninety seconds to be dressed and in my room." He stood waiting at the door until the twins came through looking sheepish. "Apologize to Remy before we go," he said. "You know he was getting you up cuz we all had to see Hank."

“Sorry, Rem,” The boys echoed together. Like any teenagers, they were having a few problems with moodiness, but they were by far best behaved around him. Of course, he still got into trouble with them most of the time and would still be sleeping if he had his way. He just didn’t want to be doused with a bucket of cold water again, so he’d learned his lesson.

They had to hurry to get to the lab in time so Cyclops detoured to the kitchen to get some food for himself, Wolverine and Remy. The twins were not supposed to eat until after the tests were done so they had to go hungry. He was still amazed at the amount the boys ate. Hank said they ate more than the average teenage boy, but they needed the extra vitamins and raw fuel.

By the time he got to the lab the boys and Remy were in what had become their usual position. The twins hated getting blood drawn so they had Remy sitting between them and each was holding one of his hands while Hank drew three vials of blood from each of them.

“Their progress has been more than satisfactory,” Hank reported. “Bone density and the muscle structure have filled in normally. “Their claws have also grown in proportion to the rest of their bodies.”

"They been growing faster lately?" Wolverine asked. "Seems to us they've been speeding up lately."

“You’d be right,” Hank agreed. “Their growth rate has accelerated at least twenty-five percent in the last three months.”

"How much longer until we're all done growing?" Zeta asked. Epsilon just nodded in agreement and looked longingly at the tray of food Wolverine and Cyclops were eating from.

“About a year,” Hank said with a smile. “You should reach you maximum height, but you’ll continue to fill out. You’ll have the bodies of seventeen or eighteen year olds.”

"A whole year," Epsilon pouted. "But it's been that long already. You can't make it go any faster?"

“I’m afraid that isn’t a possibility,” Hank said. “Unless you want to stop growing where you are now? I don’t suppose you want to be bigger than your Alpha?”

Cyclops snickered from across the room. He could still remember Wolverine's reaction to finding out his boys were probably going to be bigger then he was. He'd shot from proud to annoyed and back repeatedly before deciding it didn't really matter. Cyclops could still use it to get a rise out of him though if he wanted.

 

One year later…

Remy was absolutely flustered as he stormed into the bedroom Wolverine and Cyclops shared. He didn’t care what they were doing, he would have his say right now! He wasn’t surprised to find Wolverine nailing Cyclops to the mattress. He pounded the wall with his fist and yelled out, “Hey, stop dat!”

"Busy here," Cyclops gasped while Wolverine just growled and kept thrusting. If his boys couldn't keep their Beta in their room then he was going to get and eyeful. He was too close to stop now and he could tell Cyke was on the edge too because he was not trying to push Logan off.

Remy was shirtless and in low slung sleeping pants that didn’t hide the growing erection. He pounded the wall again. “Remy said stop dat! I can’t handle dis no more.”

Wolverine ignored him for another fifteen seconds until he and Cyke both came with a howl. "Okay, Cajun, what's wrong?" Wolverine asked still out of breath and lying on top of Cyclops.

“Can’t take it no more,” Gambit panted. “They crawled into bed with me…”

"They've been waiting years to be old enough," Wolverine growled. "I'm almost surprised that's all they've done if they're ready now. You wanna stay Beta and not become mate you better tell them quick."

“You said Remy had to wait until you said I could do anything…” Gambit protested. “They’re always… flirting with me. Walkin’ around with no shirt… all sweaty. You better say yes before poor Remy explodes… they’re bigger than all of us now…”

"If they're acting like that they're ready," Cyclops said waiting for Wolverine's nod before continuing. He made sure that he and Wolverine were covered with the blanket before grinning at Remy and raising his voice. "Boys, come get your mate. He looks lonely and Alpha and I are busy."

“Ahhh, hey now… Zeta… Eppy…” Gambit stuttered nervously as the “boys” came into the room. The “boys” were now 6’4 and weighed around 240 pounds and Hank said they’d still had ten pounds in muscle to build up. Unlike their father, they were clean shaven, but their hair was shaggy like his.

"Beta," Epsilon said in a deep voice, as the twins stalked around him. "That wasn't nice running out of bed like that." Any answer he might have given was cut off with a grunt as Zeta used his distraction to pick him up and throw him over his shoulder.

“Hey! Put Remy down!” Gambit protested indignantly. “Two against one ain’t fair!”

"But, Rem, we don't want you to run away again," Epsilon said grinning then stopped. "You haven't changed your mind have you?" he added worriedly.

“Non, Eppy, don’t wanna leave,” Gambit said as they carried him back to their room. “Just want you to put him down. Dis very undignified.”

"This better?" Zeta asked smoothly lifting Remy off his shoulder and putting him on his feet with his back up against Epsilon's chest. He stepped forward, his body pushing Remy against Epsilon.

Gambit looked up at them and huffed. “Ya enjoy tormenting poor ol’ Remy?”

"Just want to make you happy," Zeta said.

"You waited for us for two years," Epsilon said as both boys leaned in and nuzzled opposite sides of Remy's neck.

“Just thought you had a crush on Remy, but even when ya grew up you didn’t change your minds…” Gambit sighed and knew he was getting matching hickies on his neck.

"Nope, you're our Beta forever just like Alpha and his Beta," Epsilon said walking backwards toward the bed and pulling the other two with him.

“It’s been two years…” Gambit gulped. He’d never even considered the idea of getting taken care of by Wolverine while he waited… he was too scared of Cyclops. “Maybe Remy’s a little rusty…”

"You'll still know more then us," Zeta said as the backs of Epsilon's legs hit the bed and he fell back onto the bed still holding Remy. Zeta wiggled out of his boxers before quickly grabbing Epsilon's boxers and Remy's sweats and pulling them both down at the same time. "I'm sure you can show us what to do," he whispered right before swiping his tongue along Remy's cock from the root to the tip.

“Dat… dat would be good…” Remy said, his voice cracking a little. He wasn’t sure what he was thinking taking on two lovers with energy levels that made him look like someone in a coma.

"Hmm, we like how you taste," Epsilon rumbled as Zeta's tongue swiped over the head of Remy's cock repeatedly. He was already at the edge just feeling Remy twitch on top of him.

“What…. what did you wanna do?” Remy gasped as his hips bucked up.

All he got in answer were howls as both the twins came at the same time. "Ya, both feel it when Remy do dis?" he asked rubbing himself back against Epsilon's erection that hadn't faded at all.

“Y-Yeees!” They both hissed in unison.

As good as Zeta's tongue felt, Remy pulled him up until he could pull him in for a kiss. He groaned into the kiss as he felt both of them rubbing against him. Once he had to break for air he twisted around until he was facing Epsilon and could start the kiss over. Having them both able to feel what the other felt was going to make satisfying them both a little easier, but some things were not meant to just be felt second hand.

Zeta was kissing the back of Remy’s neck and running his hands over the smaller man’s back. He could feel what his brother was experiencing and they were using their sense to gather information on what their Mate liked.

"Where Remy suppose ta be?" he asked after Epsilon had kissed as thoroughly as Zeta had. Feeling the twins above and below him was almost too much.

“Where ever you want to be,” Epsilon said, but Zeta leaned in and whispered in Remy’s ear. “But we know where you want to be.”

Remy shivered when Zeta moved off him and Epsilon rolled him over onto his back. As soon as he was settled both twins were on top of him side by side. Remy was writhing madly beneath them as four hands and two mouths seemed to be focused on making him forget everything but the two of them.

“We used to jack off to what you’d dream about,” Zeta said. “We know you want us both to…” He hesitated on using the word. “…fuck you.”

Hearing Remy's moan of agreement they started preparing him. Zeta was kissing him and running his hands over Remy's chest while Epsilon slowly slid a finger into him. Epsilon felt Remy start to tenses slightly and bent down to swallow his cock.

“Were did ya learn dat?” Remy squeaked between kisses.

"We listened into Alpha and Beta playing. That's all though. We were waiting for you Remy," they said together. “Just you,” Epsilon said as he pressed a third finger into Remy.

"Ya need somethin’ more," Remy managed to moan out. "Need somethin' slicker then spit."

The twins gave a rumbling laugh that vibrated through Remy. "We know that, but not using it until we have too. Now is good though." Remy felt himself picked up and placed on top of Zeta face up. He hadn't seen or heard the lube used, but Epsilon's slick cock was pressing into him and he could feel Zeta was lubed too as his cock was pressed between them.

“Remy sandwich!” Zeta laughed again and started to kiss Gambit.

Remy was too far gone to really hear the comment between feeling Epsilon sink into him and the kisses Zeta was pressing to the back of his neck. He was urging them both on in French with his hands in Epsilon's hair, running them back and forth through it.

Remy was being pushed closer and closer to the edge when suddenly he felt Epsilon pull out of him. “W-What? N-Non…” he managed to groan out.

"Shh," Epsilon whispered. "We got you," Zeta added as the two of them shifted Remy and Zeta slid into him. Epsilon rocked on top of Remy, pressing their cocks against each other while Zeta repeatedly thrust into him.

Remy was groaning loudly and he was shaking from the feelings that coursed through his body. He was going to cum and there was nothing he could do about it. Maybe later he could teach the Twins how to stop him from cumming too fast, but he could barely breath now, let alone talk.

Remy wondered briefly if the whole mansion could hear them when the yell he let lose when he came was matched by howls from the twins seconds later. The three of them were shaking and twitching as their movement stilled. "Beta needs to rest," Epsilon said while he used a claw to cut off a piece of sheet to start cleaning them up.

“Yeah, gotta give him at least a few hours until the next time,” Zeta agreed.

"Remy's not leavin’ da bed for a long time, is he?" Remy asked happily. He snuggled up between the twins and swallowed a yawn while he tried to stay awake to feel both of them slowly running their hands over him.

“Nope, we got a whole bunch of your and our fantasies to work through,” Zeta said. “But you’ll have to explain the one with the motorcycle and oil to us.”

 

It was almost noon the next day before the three of them were interrupted. Remy was still sore and tired after waking up to the twins deciding he'd rested enough and it was time to have sex again just like they had been every few hours. They had just finished up again and were wrapped around each other when the door to Wolverine and Cyke's room opened.

“Ya gonna let Remy outta there boys?” Wolverine chuckled.

"No," Zeta said grinning and moving to more thoroughly blanket Remy. "You have your own Beta to play with," he added not paying attention to Remy clearing his throat and trying to get his attention.

“Yeah, we don’t wanna come out until we have to,” Epsilon echoed and again ignored Remy trying to get noticed.

"Boys, you should at least let him eat. Clean up and get dressed. I'll bring some food up and we can eat in our room," Scott said peeking around Wolverine to look into the room. He was a little tired himself since Wolverine seemed to think he had to keep up with his boys. A break would do them all good and maybe he'd get Wolverine out of the mansion if it looked like the twins were going to pull Remy back in for another round after lunch.

“No escape?” Remy groaned dramatically. “Poor Remy!” The truth was he didn’t want to get away from his Mates, he just wanted a little rest. He was used to having them around. Now that they were young men, they would rarely if ever leave him alone.

"Escape? You don't wanna escape from us do you, Beta? We'll even let you eat and take another nap…" Epsilon said. While he talked one hand snaked under the covers to start stroking Remy while he started rubbing up against him.

“Eppy…” Remy moaned and felt a blush growing on his face. “Not in front of your parents!”

"Ten minutes then you better be clean and in our room," Wolverine managed to growl out while smiling. He couldn't really blame the boys, but he knew that Remy did need a break. He pushed Cyke back and closed to door to give them some privacy.

The twins exchanged grins that Remy had learned meant they were planning something using they telepathic powers. As they started to drag him from the bed, Zeta said, “We can do a lot in the shower in ten minutes!”


End file.
